Saving Face - Truly Real
by rajvi21
Summary: "Acid violence is gender-based violence that reflects and perpetuates the inequality of women in society and as such is prohibited by international law"


A/N: hello every one...this is my first story and this for the challenge given by daya's girl...

Hope you all like this...plzz have a look..

…

…

…

A big hall was filled with people...Doctors, Surgeons,Physicians, and people belonging to different NGOs and Human rights organizations...

It was looking like a seminar...and a man of about 30 years was sitting on the seat of VIP guest

looking completely unaware of his surrounding dipped in his on pool of thoughts...

 **Flashback :**

 _ **it was a hot day of summer when he visited a NGO for investigation...he was shocked to see the people there...their faces were burnt badly...they have no hairs...ears were effected badly by the cruel treatment...some of them were deaf no they were not deaf by birth but it was the result of cruelty done with them...Eyelids of some people were burned off and others were deformed, leaving the eyes completely dried and prone to blindness...their noses were shrunken and nostrils are closed off completely due to destroyed cartilage...their mouths were shrunken and narrowed, lost their full range of motion, their lips were partly and totally destroyed exposing the teeth...eating and speaking was difficult for them...Scars can be seen from chin to neck, shrinking the chin and extremely limiting the motion of neck...**_

 _He was standing still like statue..not knowing how to react...what to do...? He had tears in his eyes his vision becomes blur...he was lost in his own pool of thoughts when a sudden call disturbed him and he came out of his world..._

 _Person:(while extanding his hand) Hi sir.. i am_ _ **Aditya Omer.**_ _.. manager of NGO..._

 _Man:(shaking hand with him) I am_ _ **Senior inspector Rajat Kumar**_ _from_ _ **C.I.D...**_

 _Manager:Welcome sir please come inside..._

 _Rajat while moving with him...gazed at the people...who were looking at him with confusion...he while stoping in mid way..._

 _Rajat: manager sahab agar apko koe problem na ho to kya ma khx time in logon k sath guzar skta hun.._

 _Manager: Yes sure sir why not..waisa b ya log ap sa mil kr kush hun ga.._

 _He moved towards the woman who was sitting in the corner of the room...he seated himself besides her...the woman moved little looking scared..._

 _Rajat immediately : please mujh sa darya mt ma khx nae krun ga apko...sirf ap sa bat krna chahta hun..._

 _Kya ap mujhay apna nam bta skti hein...?_

 _Woman: ma maira nam? ma to apni pehchan apna chahra k sath hi kho chuki hun...ab to aik zinda lash ki trha bs zindgi k din gin rhi hun...Waisa yahan mujhay sab Parwati khty hein.._

 _Rajat: Parwati ji kya ab mujhy bta skti hein k ya sb kis na kiya apka sath...mera mtlb agr apko koe prashani na ho to..._

 _Parwati: Phly to sahab ap ji kah kr itni izat na dein..kyun k is dunya ki nazron ma to mujhy jeena k haq b nae h...(Looking at him in extreme pain)...ya sb maira sath maira pati na kiya... hum na pasand ki shadi ki thi sb khx bht axha tha phir achanak us na jahez (dowry ) ki mang shuru kr di..mainy inkar kiya to mujhy marna peetna lag gya or phir aik din...(she stoped in mid and started crying silently...Rajat console her,he also had tears in his eyes )_

 _ **Rajat POVs: aisy logon ko to khud jeena ka haq nae h...aik masoom lrki ki zindgi barbad kr k apni mardangi dikhaty hein...kya yhe izat h humari society ma aik aurat ki..aurat ko hum apni property kyun samjhty hein...kya wo kisi ki behn,kisi ki beti nae hoti..jo hum apni zrort k mutabiq usa istimal krty hein or agr wo humari kisi bat sa inkar kr da to hum usa apni anaa(ego) k masla bna kr uski zindgi barbad krny pa utr ata hein...**_

 _(He moved towards the boy of about 14 years...who was also the victim of cruelty of our so called society )_

 _Rajat: Hello baita...ma C.I.D sa hun kya ap mujh sa dosti kro gay.._

 _Boy: sure bhiya mera nam Vijay ha.._

 _Rajat: Nice name..axha vijay ya to btao k itni choti si age ma ya sb kaisa huva apka sath..?_

 _Vijay: wo ma aik din apna frnds k sath school sa wapis a ra tha k jb maina dekha k khx log aik didi ko aim kr k un pa acid dalna wala tha...ma na jldi sa wo didi ko push kiya or un ki jaga acid mujh pa gir gaya...(Rajat has tears in his eyes...vijay wiping his tears and said)...arey uncle ap dukhi mat ho doctor uncle na bola ma bht jldi theek ho jaun ga or phir ma school b ja sakun ga..or apko pata h ma b bara ho k forces join krun ga ta ka un ganda logon ko saza dilwa sakun..._

 _Rajat:Or baita apki family..?_

 _Vijay: (with sadness and pain)Baba khty k ma bekar ho gya hun, un k pas mera treatment k liya paisy nae thy..isi liya wo mujhy yahan chor kr chly gye._

 _(He was looking at the innocent face of the boy which is half burnt by the cruelty done with him...he was amazed to see the hope of the boy...he was not able to sit there even for one more second,so he rushed out of the room)_

 _Manager's office..._

 _Rajat:Manager sahab kya hum in logon k liya khx nae kr skty...?_

 _Manager:Sir hum to apni puri koshish kr rhy hein k in logon k liya khx kr sken..lkn in logon k mental or physical treatment k liya aik proper organization ki zrort ha...hum na sarkar sa b bat ki lkn koe faida nae huva..abhi tk sarkari tor pr aik b burn center nahi bn saka.._

 _ **Rajat POVs:kya faida aisi sarkar ka jo apna bank balance to pura rkhti h..lkn janta k liya khx nae krti...jin ko apni kursi ki fikr h lkn janta ki koe fikr nae...jo vote laina k liya jhoota wada to krty hein,lkn election k bad koe janta ko pochta b nae...kya faida aisa rutba ka jb hum aik aam insan ki zindgi behtr krna k liya khx nae kr skty..human rights ka idara T.V par a kr bhashan to deta hein lkn inn logon ka haq liya khx nae kr skty...gareeb logon k liya un ki organization khen nzar nae ati...or in ki families wo b in ko bekar samjh kr yahan chor jati hein...kya galati thi us larky ki..yhi k us na aik masoom lrki ki jan bachaie...? kyun us aurat pr tezab dal kr zulm ki dastan likhi gye...?kahan gye wo log jo insaf dilana ka tqaza krty hein...?kon dilaye ga in logon ko insaf ya phir hmari so called society k mutabiq inha jeena ka b haq nae h...?)**_

 **Flashback end:**

He came out of his pool of thoughts when he heared his name called on stage...

Stag sect.:Ladies and gentlemen as we all know the purpose of today's gathering...Yes, we all are gathered hare for the fund raising for the largest and only organization of india..which is working from last two years for the victims of Acid attacks...and today is 21st May second anniversary of... **SAVING FACE ORGANIZATION**...And now i request **Mr. Rajat** **Kumar** the owner of the organisation to please come on stage and have some words...give a big round of applause forMr. Kumar...

Rajat : (cleared his throat) First of all i would like to thank you all for your participation and giving me such a great honour...Today is 2 1st may the biggest day of my life..because i exactly two years before on this day i completed my dream,with the help of my team of specialist doctors and my CID family..it was impossible for me to do this alone...and thankfull to my family and my team for their support...

Today i would like to draw your attention towards the big social issue of our society...the numbers for 2014 for acid attackas are 1 **69 incidents of acids being used as a weapon and 185 are victims.**

 **Using a global population number of 6 billions average person has a chance of 0.0000001416•/• of being a victim of one of the most vicious and heinous crime known to mankind...**

 **This crime is incredibly rare and for this i am glad.i wouldn't wish this one the red-fems.**

 **What is acid attack...?**

 **Acid attacks' are brutal instances of barbarism where strong acid is thrown at (almost always) a young woman's face/body as an act of 'revenge' by young man/men.**

 **Why do these attacks happen?**

 **Most of the times, the facts are as follows: There is a young teenage girl, who is approached by a young guy/man as a romantic interest. The girl doesn't want to be pursued romantically and declines his advances. The guy takes this as an 'insult' and decides to take revenge on the girl by ruining her entire life. The thought process behind this being, 'If you won't be with me, I will punish you in such a way that you won't be accepted by anyone else." The guy (or him with his friends) ambush the girl and pour strong concentrated acid on the girl's face and body, scarring her for life, mentally and emotionally.**

 **It is a classic example of the patriarchy system in India. A boy is allowed to do anything he pleases and always escapes with a slap on the wrist. He is treated specially and this conditions him to believe that he is entitled to everything he wants, including the girl of his choice. Never mind what the girl wants. She's a girl, she must be glad that she's getting any kind of attention from him. So when the girl has the gumption to actually refuse him, his massive inflated ego gets 'hurt'.**

 **'How dare she reject me? She should be taught a lesson.' This is the kind of sick mentality that the girl has to deal with. It disgusts me to even think of what goes on in the mind of these men.**

 **The perpetrators are either never caught or caught and investigated lightly and given a light sentence. This is mostly because of factors such as social standing of the perpetrator's family which is used to back the criminals against the system using power, juvenile age of the criminals, social stigma faced by the victim and the amount of legal complications.**

 **The victim is in a living hell. I cannot imagine the sheer amount of pain they go through. Their face/body is disfigured, they are in constant pain, some go blind or deaf, some are unable to breathe or eat normally because of the damage to the face. In addition to all this, they are shunned from the society. Friends and relatives stop supporting/talking to their families. Their parents have to see their child in constant pain. The medical expenses are very high and most of the times, as these incidents happen in rural India, the families cannot afford the treatment. I just cannot imagine how difficult it is to go on living after this. I know my courage would fail me.**

 **It is painful,depressing and horrifying to know that there are people living in the world that are unfit to be called humans because they choose to do something like this to another persons.**

 **Beyond that i dont care if your honour has been insulted, you are jilted by your sspouse /lover or whatever reason a person may try to justify engaging in this crime.**

 **Its wrong...no further discussion needed, wrong if its happens to a woman and wrong if happens to a man...**

…

…

(Every one has tears in his eyes...and Mr Rajat continued with)

I know there is a question in your minds...

 **How can we stop these attacks...?**

 **I have noticed that most of these attacks are a result of women saying no to the attacker's advances. My answer is based on that.**

 **The first thing that needs to be addressed is the change of mindset towards women.**

 **Women have the right to decide whats good for them.**

 **A good way to start that would be to start right at the beginning. Young minds need to be taught about women and their placed in society. At school by teachers, and at home, by parents. Once we have good citizens, we will have good deeds.**

 **For the ones already wasted, justice should be quickly disposed and punishments should be surves.**

 **There are so many other things that can be done, but mentality is the root cause of this problem, and that needs to be addressed first.**

…

…

…

 **And this is the ambition of our organization to act as a model institution to alleviate the suffering of the patients of acid attack through the application of modern methods and surgery...and we claim that our organization do it for 100•/• free...**

 **At the end i just want to say that...please support us in our mission...because we need your support to make india free of this brutality...**

 **Thanks...**

 **(and the whole auditorium echoed with sound of clap and every one stood at his place to salute this man...having tears in their eyes)**

…

…

…

A/N: i know its not good...its just a little attempt to show the realities of our society and if i hurted any one then plzz forgive me...

 **r and r**


End file.
